


Я твоё тринадцатое несчастье

by ExcitareFluctus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, One-Sided Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, One-Sided Relationship, Poetry, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcitareFluctus/pseuds/ExcitareFluctus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Твои три шестёрки и три креста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я твоё тринадцатое несчастье

Волку бы пасть да наполнить кровью,  
ему бы упиться (убиться) болью,  
чужой и своей, да своей поболе;  
домашнему псу тяжело на воле.  
Поцелуй меня хоть сегодня, волче,  
разок полюби меня, пусть и молча,  
целуй до боли, кусай до стонов,  
я слепая взлохмаченная ворона.  
Я тебе даю: крови, боли, страха;  
ударь меня, залепи с размаху,  
бей больнее, ощеривая клыки,  
прячь за оскалом полный немой тоски  
взгляд. Прикладывай посильней,  
хоть до смерти залюби. Убей  
меня, разорви на части.  
Я твоё тринадцатое несчастье,  
твои три шестёрки и три креста:  
на могиле твоей, твоего Христа  
и безымянной, полной палёной плоти.  
От запаха гари ещё колотит,  
трясёт, выворачивает, тошнит,  
чёртов костёр годами горит-трещит.  
И нет ему края, конца тоже нет  
первопричине всех волчьих бед.  
А я тебе что? Я тебе — пустяк.  
Языком проведи — я уже обмяк,  
сдался без боя, поднял белый флаг.  
Я тебе — не друг, я тебе — не враг,  
я тебе — никто, а хотел бы быть  
(тем, кто сможет тебя любить).


End file.
